


Intimate Services

by Nary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Double Oral Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: Alfor often felt like Coran was the glue that held them together.  He wasn't appreciated as much as he should be, and on days like this, it was especially clear that their struggles were also his.  "Coran, come here," he told him gently, and when he approached, Alfor reached out to draw him closer, his hand curled around the back of his neck, feeling the tension in his muscles.





	Intimate Services

**Author's Note:**

> For the folks in the Lotor discord who asked for "Dom Alfor Sub Coran praise kink featuring glowy double alien dicks" - I hope this fits the bill!

The other Paladins had left, after a long and extremely frustrating day of practicing with the lions. The creatures (Alfor couldn't help but think of them as creatures rather than as machines) were mysterious even to him, and he had built them. There was no way to force them to do what they wanted - it was always a balancing act, trying to use the bonds that were strengthening between them and their Paladins, struggling to grasp something that none of them fully comprehended. He could sense that they had yet to reveal all of their secrets, and each day it felt like they were a little closer to true understanding. 

But there was no point in forcing everyone to continue training long past the point when they were exhausted. Even Coran looked weary, although he'd turned on his usual cheerful demeanour to try and give the Paladins a pep talk before they left, but they'd all brushed past him, weary beyond the point of encouragement. As soon as it was just him and Alfor, his shoulders slumped and he sighed. 

Alfor often felt like Coran was the glue that held them together. He wasn't appreciated as much as he should be, and on days like this, it was especially clear that their struggles were also his. "Coran, come here," he told him gently, and when he approached, Alfor reached out to draw him closer, his hand curled around the back of his neck, feeling the tension in his muscles.

"I feel like there should be more I can do to help," Coran mumbled, his eyes downcast. He was normally better at hiding his discouragement, but when it was only the two of them, he could let his guard down.

"You already do so much," Alfor told him, and smiled to himself at the way it made Coran blush. "We couldn't have gotten this far without you. The others know that too - they just need some rest. Besides," he added, "there's something you can do to help me."

Coran looked up, his eyes brightening. "There is?"

"You know that I need you," Alfor said, stroking his hair, loosening it from its ponytail. "You always take such good care of me - you're so marvellous at helping me forget my troubles." It was lovely to watch Coran get flustered at the praise, biting his lip and squirming just a little. 

"May I, sire?" Coran usually reserved his use of formal terms of address for two occasions - in front of the public, and when he was angling for Alfor to dominate him. He could usually get his way, too, and he knew it. Alfor decided to not let him have it quite that easily, though.

"Soon," he told him, bending forward for a slow, lingering kiss. "Not in front of the lions."

By the time Coran got him back to his bedroom in the castle ship, they were ready to tear one another's clothes off. Alfor's earlier exhaustion was catching up with him, though, and as Coran helped undress him, he said teasingly, "You're going to have to do most of the work."

Coran's hand was already reaching inside his pants, grasping for his cocks. As Alfor unfastened his shirt, revealing the collar he wore beneath it, he smiled and said, "Yes, sire."

It felt wonderful to lie back on his bed and let Coran tend to his every desire. He was so attentive and knew exactly what Alfor needed to help him relax. He started with his hands, sliding them slowly down Alfor's chest, along his stomach, before taking one cock in each hand and stroking them in unison. Alfor moaned under his breath, hungry for more, but not wanting to rush either. "It feels amazing," he told Coran, who smiled and bent down to lick first the left tip and then the right, teasing each faintly glowing head with the tip of his tongue.

Alfor could hardly bear the torment. Coran's ministrations were carefully calculated to drive him wild, though, and he knew just how far he could push him. He lapped along the underside of Alfor's dicks, grasping them in one hand to hold them close together, before finally opening his mouth wide and swallowing them both. 

"Ahhh!" gasped Alfor, letting his head fall back, unable to hold himself up any longer. The feeling of his dicks rubbing together within the slick grip of Coran's mouth was exquisite. "Very g-good," he managed to groan, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Coran's beautiful red hair, then further down to feel the band of the collar around his neck. The warm, wet slide of his lips along Alfor's twin shafts increased its pace, and Coran's fingers slid between his legs to fondle his balls, intensifying the sensations. 

Alfor trembled, trying to restrain himself, but he simply didn't have the energy to hold back, or demand that his beloved stop long enough for him to return the favour. Even if he'd had the strength, he suspected Coran would have refused - to tend to his king's needs was one of his greatest pleasures. In truth, Coran had him wrapped around his little finger and he knew it.

His cocks glowed more brightly as he got closer, and Coran drew back for a brief moment to admire their blue markings, although he kept on stroking them, his fists pumping in an offset rhythm rather than together to keep Alfor just at the brink. Alfor gazed up at him, filled with a surge of desire and adoration. "Perfect," he gasped, and Coran grinned with pride. He bowed his head over Alfor's dicks once again and swallowed them down, his throat gulping frantically as the double burst of thick, gleaming come flooded his mouth.

Coran rested his head on Alfor's chest afterwards, both panting. "Rest now," he told the king, planting soft kisses on his skin. 

"Coran," Alfor told him, his voice mock-stern, "do I need to order you to come too?" 

"I can take care of it myself," Coran said, looking adorably shy. "You're exhausted."

"Oh no, no excuses," Alfor said with a smile. "I can't have a valued member of my team taking things into his own hands. Permit me to help..."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
